Konkurs:Revenge of Mystery
thumb|left|Revenge of Mystery Revenge of Mystery (dawniej Silence of Mystery) - konkurs Theoseresa (tylko wersja zwana SoM), Nestardiela i Eris (tylko wersja zwana RoM), który powstał w ramach MMS2. Jest to kontynuacja kilku rund z Zgody i Niezgody 2, konkretniej tak zwanych zagadek. Jest to konkurencja bez zapisów. Rozpoczęła się 2.08.2014. Zakończyła się z dniem końca MMS2 - 22.01.2015. Wygrał ją Kretes102. Ranking #'Kretes102 - 30 punktów' #Czarnoksiężnik - 15 punktów #'Dawid6 - 10 punktów' thumb|Silence of Mystery. Zagadki 1 Treść Rozbłysk świateł, potem białe pomieszczenie, skupisko ludzi dookoła mnie.. Nie rozumiem... Nic nie rozumiem. Szedłem tylko do sklepu. Obudziłem się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. W dusznym i niezmiernie ciasnym. Rozwiązanie Rozwiązał ją Kretes102 i otrzymał 5 punktów. On szedł do sklepu i miał wypadek. Rozbłysk świateł wskazuje na to, że chcieli go ratować, a ludzie to na pewno ratownicy i gapie. Nie udało się. Umarł, a później już był jego pogrzeb. Obudził się po prostu w zamkniętej trumnie. Po prostu - nie umarł, a była to śmierć kliniczna. Zwykły błąd lekarzy. 2 Treść "Mój dziadek był jasnowidzem. Potrafił przewidzieć praktycznie wszystko, począwszy od wojen, idąc przez zamachy a kończąc na mniej tuzinkowych morderstwach w mieście. Policja lubiła z nim współpracować, a on sam był cichym bohaterem, który zawsze był gotowy do działania. Był kimś, komu miasto zawdzięczało swoje życie. Kiedy umierał w szpitalu powiedział mi pamiętne zdanie, którego wciąż nie potrafię zinterpretować. "Wielki orzeł ze stali upadnie, dzieląc na połowę zarówno dwóch braci jak i cały kraj." - Znaleziono w pamiętniku jednej z ofiar. Rozwiązanie Czarnoksiężnik znał to, więc dostał 5 punktów. Proste. Katastrofa pod Smoleńskiem. Znam to. 3 Treść Moja babcia była kobietą o wielkiej wierze. Wcale nie była jakąś psychopatką, walczącą o krzyż, czy siedzącą codziennie w pierwszej ławce w kościele. Niee.. skądże. Była po prostu osobą, która wierzyła jak i osobą, która znała najważniejsze umiary i nie okazywała się z tym nie wiadomo w jaki sposób. Często czytała biblię.. Tak często jak wy gracie na komputerze, tak często jak wchodzicie na facebooka. Cóż... porównania nie są nie wiadomo jak dokładne, ale tylko w taki sposób, mogłem wam ukazać jej moc w trwaniu we wierze. W końcowych latach swojego życia znała na pamięć dosłownie wszystkie fragmenty Pisma Świętego, potrafiła recytować fragmenty wszystkich znanych w Polsce do tego czasu wydań Biblii, niezależnie od wersu, rozdziału, oraz innych tego typu. Była po prostu kimś, kto wykraczał ponad rozumowanie innych, mniej wyróżniających się ludzi. Babcia rok przed śmiercią powiedziała, że już wszystko rozumie. Mówiąc to, wyglądała na śmiertelnie poważną. Kiedy zapytałem o co chodzi, dowiedziałem się wielu ciekawych rzeczy. Babcia twierdziła, że wszystkie religie mają ze sobą coś wspólnego i jest to również udokumentowane w Biblii. To ostatnia rzecz, z którą ją utożsamiam. Babcia niedługo później odeszła. Właściwie to nawet nie wiem jak umarła, byłem wtedy za młody. Rodzice z kolei zawsze się denerwowali, kiedy pytałem ich o nią. Wiem jedynie, że mama rozchorowała się w dniu jej pogrzebu i nie mogła w nim uczestniczyć. Tata jej pomagał, więc również podzielił jej los. Mama w końcu trafiła do szpitala, i wróciła z moim młodszym braciszkiem. Szymek ma teraz 7 lat i najwyraźniej również przejawia zainteresowania babci. Moim zdaniem jest zbyt inteligentny jak na swój wiek. Rozwiązanie Zagadka była dosyć trudna i mało spójna. 1) Motyw wieży Babel, najpierw wspólny język, potem destrukcja i dezorganizacja. Język w tym przypadku jest religią. Że też nikt na to nie wpadł. Hee hee heee. 2) Babcia została wniebowzięta. Rodzice nie mieli okazji być na pogrzebie. 3) A Szymek jest kolejnym wcieleniem babci. Jak wszystkie religie to i reinkarnacja. Hee hee heeeeeeeee. Czarny i Kretes po 5 pkt. 4 Treść Moja koleżanka ostatnimi czasy miewa dosyć niepokojące sny na jawie. Wydaje się jej, że widzi cienistą postać, która noc w noc recytuje jakiś dziwny, praktycznie niezrozumiały rytuał i zawsze znika przed świtem.. tak jakby.. z niczego. Była z tym u psychologa, a ten odesłał ją od egzorcysty. Wiem.. praktycznie mało sensowna porada i dosyć cyniczna.. jednakże... jeśli mogło to pomóc... to czemu nie? Egzorcysta już na pierwszej wizycie rozpoznał demona. Stwierdził, że jest to zdecydowanie groźna bestia nie należy jej ignorować. Jej rytuał to coś w stylu "zaproszenia do opętania"... Przynajmniej tak powiedziała mi znajoma... była dosyć rozkojarzona i mówiła dziwne rzeczy. Ksiądz po kilku wizytach stwierdził, że udało mu się wypędzić demona. Sęk jednak w tym, że kolejnego dnia.. wpadł do własnego rębaka drewna. Julia, bo tak nazywała się moja znajoma postanowiła uciec od tego całego koszmaru. Rozpoczęła studia inżynierskie w Islandii. Rozwiązanie Dawid odpowiedział poprawnie. Typowaliście przeróżne rozwiązania, począwszy od demona który przeszedł na księdza, o spisku, o trójcy demonów, o portalu do piekła dzięki inżynierii.. cóż... Rozwiązanie okazało się dużo prostsze niż wam się wydawało. Otóż: Na Islandii panuje dosyć ciekawe zjawisko zwane nocą polarną. Demon zawsze znikał przed świtem, bo nigdy nie miał okazji zdążyć z całym rytuałem. W Islandii będzie to łatwiejsze.. z wiadomych powodów. +10 pkt dla Dawida, jako że zagadka była zdecydowanie trudniejsza. 5 Treść Dawno dawno temu, kiedy świat nie słyszał niczego o prądzie, ani o tym rzecznym, jak i elektrycznym, była piękna osada, otoczona naturalnym, krajobrazowym pięknem. Mieszkał w niej pewien kowal, o imieniu Hektor. Mężczyzna był 34-latkiem, o mocno średnim w wyglądzie i o stosunkowo krępej posturze. Hektor pewnego dnia postanowił wybrać się do lasu, by jak co dzień pozbierać drewno na opał. Mógł wprawdzie wziąć siekierę i wyciąć jedno z miliardów tamtejszych drzew, ale nie miał na to pozwolenia. Miejsce to było olbrzymie i rozciągało się na kilkaset hektarów. Ogrom przestrzeni czasem może oznaczać dużą swobodę, ale nie kochani.. nie w tym przypadku. Las był zdecydowanie bardziej niebezpieczny, niż duży. Z tego a nie innego powodu Hektor zmuszony był do udania się w głąb lasu. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a jego oczy ujrzały przepiękne naturalne, nieprzebyte jeszcze przez żadną żywą istotę, przestrzenie. Starał się chodzić w strony, które znał od dziecka, które znał praktycznie na pamięć i mógł chodzić tamtędy nawet z zamkniętymi oczami. Wtedy spostrzegł drzewo, które najprawdopodobniej zostało powalone przez wczorajszą wichurę. Nie namyślając się długo, postanowił nieco zmniejszyć jego kształt i przestrzeń. Nie minęła chwila, a już ktoś miał zacząć mu zrzędzić pod nosem. -He he he - Obejrzał się i ujrzał mężczyznę w sile wieku, ujeżdżającego potężnego ogiera. - Czego chcesz pajacu? To drzewo samo upadło. Nie potrzebuje zgody króla na zrobienie z niego kawałków na opał. - Wykrzyczał jak to zawsze z pretensjami, w stronę przypadkowego nieznajomego. Ten się oddalił, a jego koń zaczął galopować przed siebie. Hektor zebrał to po co poszedł do lasu i zmęczony zapadł w głęboki sen. Wciąż widział tego tajemniczego faceta i nie mogąc połączyć ze sobą wątków. Był przekonany, że jeszcze nieraz go spotka. Mężczyzna mylił się. Uznając to za dziwny przypadek, którego przecież każdy doświadcza przynajmniej kilka razy w życiu, postanowił o tym więcej nie myśleć. Kilka miesięcy później załamał się. Najpierw odeszła jego córka, a później żona. Obie zginęły praktycznie bez żadnych większych powodów. W przeddzień śmierci jedynie lekko kaszlały. Rozwiązanie Zagadkę rozwiązał Czarnoksiężnik, który otrzymał 5 punktów. Jeźdźcem był - a raczej była - Zaraza, drugi Jeździec Apokalipsy. Chcąc się zemścić na człowieku, który go przedwcześnie zobaczył, poraził jego bliskich trudną do wykrycia, śmiertelną chorobą. Hihihi Była to jedyna zagadka prowadzona przez Nestardiela. Zniknęła po pewnym czasie Treść Przychodzi baba do lekarza, a lekarz każe jej przyjść w 2036 r. Co to jest? Hihi. Rozwiązanie NFZ. HIHIHI. NIKT NIE ZGADŁ. 6 Była to pierwsza zagadka zadana przez Eris. Treść Kiedy miałem swoje kilka lat oglądałem kreskówki. Wiecie - Scooby Doo, Zło w Potrawce, Mroczne Przygody Billego i Mandy. Ech.. z chęcią wróciłbym kiedyś jeszcze raz do czasów mojego dzieciństwa. Ale nie mogę... nie mogę. Wiecie czemu? Siedzę teraz w białym pomieszczeniu i właściwie nie wiem dlaczego. Nigdzie nie ma drzwi, nigdzie nie ma okien, nigdzie żadnych klamek. Dosłownie nic. Pamiętam tylko dwójkę mężczyzn, którzy powiedzieli mi, że niby jestem seryjnym mordercą. Przecież nawet moja kochana mama może zaświadczyć, że nie skrzywdziłbym żadnej, nawet najmniejszej muchy. Jestem spokojnym człowiekiem i nie rozumiem sensu tych zarzutów. No a z drugiej strony nie wiem nawet jakbym mógł mordować. Że co? Że jakimś nożem? A skądże! Brzydzę się stalą i wszystkimi równie brzydkimi narzędziami. A pistolet.. cóż... Nie zapomnę swojej wizyty na strzelnicy do końca życia. Nigdy już więcej nie chwycę tej broni do własnej ręki. Może jestem trochę silny, ale przecież... to chyba obowiązek każdego mężczyzny. Sami pewnie przyznacie. Dalej nie rozumiem jak ci panowie mogli mi zarzucić, że pozbawiłem głów 15 osób. To niedorzeczne. Rozwiązanie Zagadkę rozwiązał Kretes102. Za jej rozwiązanie dostał 5 punktów No cóż, ten mężczyzna był upośledzony. W przeszłości naoglądał się wielu kreskówek, a to one właśnie miały wpływ na jego psychikę. Uroił sobie, że te 15 osób to są potwory, które trzeba złapać (na bazie Scooby-Doo) i je zdemaskować. Niestety, nie wiedział, że te potwory, to byli ludzie w przebraniu (przypuśćmy, że to było Halloween). Jak na wariata przystało, myślał, że jest Ponurym i zabił na śmierć 15 osób (na bazie Mrocznych Przygód Billego i Mandy). A że był silny to mógł prawdopodobnie dokończyć dzieła i urwać głowy tym ludziom (Istnieje alternatywa, że użył do tego kosy). A teraz siedzi w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Tyle. 7 Ostatnia zagadka. Treść To była środa, 12 dzień listopada. Mała Hania od 14 godzin przyglądała się tajemniczej rzeczy. Sama już nie pamiętała ile to trwało. Możliwe że około 10, a może i nawet 11 godzin. Przedmiot ten był na pewno specyficzny. Jego prawa część z początku była dosyć gruba. Po kilku godzinach zaczęła maleć i niczym organizm zarażony tasiemcem.. zaczęła robić się coraz cieńsza. Z lewą stroną było zupełnie odwrotnie. Początkowo była cieniutka, ale jednak z czasem, po kilku godzinach stała się znacznie.. znacznie.. grubsza. Niepokojąco grubsza... Co takiego robiła Hania? Jakie paranormalne zdolności miała? A może interesowały się nią jakieś siły nieczyste? Rozwiązanie Zagadkę rozwiązał Kretes102, za co dostał 10 punktów. Banał. Nie miała żadnych zdolności, tylko po prostu czytała książkę i nie mogła się od niej oderwać. Kategoria:Konkursy Kategoria:Twórczość Dizla Kategoria:2014